Satyriasis
by Shadou Za Hejjihoggu
Summary: It's Sonic and Shadow's normal Friday night out after class. But when someone catches the dark hedgehog's eye, plan's have changed. Slight AU/AT. ONE-SHOT. LEMON. SLASH. M/M. YAOI. SHONEN-AI. ShadowxSonicxSilver. RATED M FOR A REASON!


**_Shadou: This is my first One-Shot, and my first Fan Fiction, AND my first lemon, _****_so I hope it is liked_**

**_I went over and over it to make sure it had as least mistakes as possible ^-^_**

**_If you don't like yaoi, shounen-ai, gay couples, then get out! And do NOT flame me saying how wrong it is or whatever! YOU read it, I didnt force you, so hold that against yourself and leave me alone, i dont need pathetic reviews like that!_**

**_Well for those who don't mind it, please r/r, thank you! Hope you enjoy it! ^-^_**

**_(Theme song on my page)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ITS CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO 4KIDS, SEGA, AND THE SONIC TEAM_**

* * *

**----------Satyriasis----------**

Shadow and Sonic were the heartthrobs of their school, almost every girl wanted to be with either one of them. But none ever succeeded. Thing is, the two boys, weren't attracted to the female species on Mobius. Of course, only a select few knew this information.

Aside from being the two finest looking males in school, they were also the best of friends, or at least that's what it seems considering how much the two are seen hanging out, making most people assume they are best friends, of course though, we still have the select few that knew better; the two weren't best friends, they were more, even more than plainly boyfriends.

It was a casual Friday night for the two hedgehogs; browsing the shopping center, then sitting at the food court as they wait for an interesting movie to come near its show time, since sitting in a cluttered, messy, and chaotic theater while they wait; in no way seemed to be an alternative for either of them. They were wearing their school uniforms, seeing as right when school was out, they two head off to initiate their Friday night.

The azure hedgehog was just getting back to meet the onyx and crimson hedgehog at their usual table in the food court that was the closest to the movie theater. The azure hedgehog was carrying his tray of his preferred meal, three chili dogs. He placed his tray down and dragged out his chair, creating earsplitting screeching noises that made everyone, including the ebony hedgehog, turn and glower at the unmindful yet happy-go-lucky male. The azure hedgehog didn't detect anyone glaring; his attention was focused on the appetizing meal that was positioned before him. The ebony friend then rolled his eyes and turns away his focus, figuring it was a waste of time to glare at someone that didn't notice it in the slightest. It was precisely as the ebony hedgehog looked away that the azure one ironically looked at his friend, noticing that he was staring off into a distance behind the azure hedgehog. The azure friend then turned in his chair to figure out what the ebony friend had his eyes locked on to; it was a window at some restaurant named Dynamo Diner. Of course though, the azure hedgehog had no idea what exactly the ebony friend had his attention set on, all he saw himself were a bunch of occupied booths with people chatting and eating.

He shrugged it off and turned back to face his mouth-watering meal. He grabbed one of the chili dogs and brought it up to his mouth, but right as it was just an inch away, the other calmly spoke "Don't.". The azure hedgehog then looked at his friend, his mouth still slightly open and prepared to consume the chili dog, the ebony hedgehog still had his eyes fixed on the Dynamo Diner, so the azure hedgehog then opened his mouth wider to, yet again, try and devour his food. The other then spoke again "Seriously Sonic, I wouldn't do that if I were you" the ebony hedgehog spoke again, now shifting his center of attention onto the famished friend. "Why the hell not Shadow? I'm hungry!" the azure hedgehog named Sonic, spoke as he was, without a doubt, aggravated at the fact that his friend halted his meal. The ebony hedgehog known as Shadow, just shrugged and responded "Guess I'll be having all the fun tonight then." a smirk grew on the side of his lips. Sonic looked intently at Shadow as he placed his chili dog back down on the tray as he sighed "Who is it you see, Shadz?" he asked as he, for a second time, turned in his seat to face the diner. Sonic eye searched the windows, trying to seek out whom his friend was staring at for the past half hour.

"It's the white hedgehog, from homeroom." Shadow said in his standard calm tone, figuring that Sonic would in no way realize by looking himself. Sonic then spotted the hedgehog of their topic, along with his lilac feline date. "Silver?" Sonic questioned, "Sure." Shadow responded. Sonic then turned only his head so he could observe Shadow to some extent.

"He's dating that one cat that's with him though; Blaze I think was her name." Sonic said, peering at his friend through the corner of his eye. "Sonic dear, since when has that ever stopped me?" Shadow simply said as he smirked. "Pheh, that's right, nothing stops the likes of you." Sonic said faintly grinning as he rotated his head to face the diner yet again to examine the ivory hedgehog. He turned completely facing Shadow again and he crossed his arms, "I'll admit it, he IS pretty cute, I can see why he caught your attention. But Shadz, I'm pretty sure he's as straight as a line." Shadow just shot a seductive glance at Sonic, causing the azure hedgehog to blush and say "Well I guess YOU could turn even the straightest guy gay." Shadow chuckled vaguely and stated "Like I managed to do with you?" Sonic just nodded and turned his head trying to cover the fact that he started to blush more. "Don't try and act innocent, cause your not." Sonic just stuck his tongue out as a reaction to Shadow's remark.

A couple of minutes afterward, the two were now spying on the other couple, but at a nearer distance; Shadow was leaning on a palm tree about 20 feet from the window, arms crossed, as Sonic was pacing back and forth a few feet next to him. "Sonic, you make it so uncomfortable to observe someone when you pace like that." Sonic scoffed "Like it's even normal to STALK someone in the first place. Besides, you know I hate standing still." Shadow didn't respond.

Suddenly Shadow noticed that the couple started to bicker, or so it seemed taking into consideration that both of them were scowling at each other. Sonic was staring at the ground as he paced, so he didn't seem to realize what was going on as he mumbled "So I guess this means no movie—" he was then shushed by Shadow, whom was no longer leaning on the tree. Sonic then turned and the two friends froze as they watched the cat slam her hands down on the table, as the customers turned to see what was going on. The lilac cat pointed at Silver and started yelling at him, making him glare more as he blushed from embarrassment of her act. She then stood up and walked off towards the back of the diner, where the restrooms were. The ivory hedgehog just slapped down some cash on the table, his half of the check, and he got up and made his way out of the diner; Shadow and Sonic took this as an opportunity to silently sneak up on their prize.

The ivory hedgehog sat on a bench in front of the movies, facing the parking lot. His face was masked by his hands as he quietly sobbed. "What's wrong Silv?" Silver's ears perked a little as a new voice spoke to him. He looked to the other side of the bench to lock his teary amber eyes with a familiar looking azure hedgehog's emerald ones. He looked at the azure hedgehog with a puzzled face. "How—How do you know my name?" Silver asked as Sonic smiled kindly and replied, "I'm Sonic, from homeroom, you don't recognize me?" Silver then realized who his classmate was, "Oh yeah! You're the one that girls always gawk over. You and that other guy, um, Shadow I think was his name." Silver spoke. "That's right, I'm pleased you know my name. I loathe introductions." A deeper voice spoke behind the ivory hedgehog. Silver turned to see the ebony male that was just mentioned, leaning on the back of the bench right behind him. "Of course there isn't one girl that is all over us, that one, feline, um...Bell." Shadow stated before the vaguely irritated Silver corrected the other "Her name is Blaze. Not Bell." his hands tensed into a fist at the mention of his prior date. Shadow scoffed then turned his head to grin at Sonic whom slyly scooted closer to Silver. "So Silv, you seem lonely. Just getting dumped and all." Silver then turned and give a defiant stare to Sonic "How did you know that?!" Silver had raised his tone of voice. Shadow then leaned close to Silvers ear "Temper, temper, Silver." Sonic, still smiling said "Yeah Silv, calm down. We were passing the diner while we were on our way to the movies, and we just saw her walk away all angry. So we just kind of figured that you two were over." Silver sighed and replied "Is that why you guys came up to me? To make me feel even worse about my life?" he then felt Shadows hands kneading his shoulders tenderly yet harshly. Silver sort of enjoyed this feeling; it calmed him a bit, so he did nothing to prevent it. "Of course not, we aren't assholes. We just wanted to help you feel, better." Shadow enunciated the word 'better' then continued whispering in Silvers ear, "After all, someone as adorable as you doesn't deserve to be unhappy." Silvers soft white hair on his neck and back stood on end as he shivered from the contradiction between the cold air, and Shadow's warm breathe and hands. "You—You think I am cute? That's kind of odd for a guy to say." Silver said after a minute of contemplating Shadows words. Then Sonic scooted closer again, but a bit more evident than the previous time, and he, to some extent, leaned on the side of the ivory hedgehog. "Weird? How?" Sonic asked, as if he didn't know what Silver technically implied. "I mean, you guys are, well, guys, and usually—" Silver was cut off when a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. Silver stared wide eyed at the azure hedgehog that was now kissing him. Silver was stationary; he wasn't sure if this was actually happening to him or not. After a few seconds, Silver came to the conclusion that this was all, indeed, happening, so he tried to pull back, but he was already as far back as bench would permit.

As soon as Sonic pulled away, Silver spit to his side "What the hell was that for?!" he then become aware that Shadows hands had stopped working at his shoulders and just lay upon them. Shadow then whispered in Silvers ear yet again "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, after all, Sonic here has the softest lips." Sonic blushed and chuckled "Naw I think Silver has softer lips than I do, Shadz" Sonic smiled as Shadow smirked "Oh really now? I don't believe you, perhaps I should see for myself." At those words, Silver pulled away from Shadows grasp, and stood up facing the two. The ivory hedgehog was completely speechless; he just stood there glaring with his hands in fists. He looked extremely flustered at the other hedgehog's prior acts.

Silver just turned away and slightly bent his knees to take flight, but before he could do so, Shadow went around the bench; grabbed Sonics hand and swiftly grabbed Silvers shoulder. Then, in a flash of blue, the three hedgehogs were now inside a bedroom with absolutely no doors, no windows; no way to escape. Sonic grinned at Shadow "Smart." Shadow nodded in response. Sonic then gradually made his way to Silver and pressed him against the wall. "No—Please I—" Silver pleaded, just to be cut off again by Sonics lips. Silvers eyes drifted towards Shadow whom was now taking his uniform off. Silver frowned as Sonic kissed him, now realizing what was about to happen; with or without his say in it.

Shadow then spoke again, as he grasped Sonics upper arm and pulled him off of Silver "I selected him Sonic." The azure hedgehog was clearly upset that his kiss was interrupted by his friend, so he replied "Hey! You can share ya know!" Even though Sonic has been the only one to in fact get 'close' to Silver this entire time. Shadow then pressed his body against Silvers, placing his hands on Silvers waist as he twisted his head to look at Sonic, "Shut up and take off your clothes." he then turned his focus back onto Silver again, whom looked terrified and anxious. "Shh, it's okay, we won't hurt you...deliberately." Shadow smirked as he firmly pressed his lips upon Silvers.

Silver noticed Shadows kiss was more forceful and harder than Sonic's. The evidently more lustful hedgehog then shifted one of his hands to the arc of Silvers back as the other traveled to his neck, his hands pulling Silvers body as close possible, deepening the kiss. Sonic, now undressed from his uniform as well, turned to see if anything interesting was happening; he noticed Silvers eyes were closed shut and his cheeks were entirely covered in red blush as he was responding to the ebony hedgehogs kiss. Sonic then muttered to himself, "Of course Shadz is the one to convert him, if only for the night." He rolled his eyes and crawled onto the bed watching the others.

Shadow vigorously licked at Silvers lips, trying to enter, and Silver timidly opened his mouth just wide enough to welcome Shadows tongue. The ivory hedgehog, now less tense, instinctively roamed the upper half of Shadow with his hands. Both of which, stopped at the tuft of soft white fluff that was located on Shadow's hard chest. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Silver gave in not too long after, proving that the ebony hedgehog, as usual, was the one in power of the situation. Their tongues now played with each other, Shadow enjoyed getting to know Silvers sweet mouth. And as Sonic pointed out, he indeed has softer lips.

Silver at first didn't feel right about what was happening, but Shadows touch was oh-too-irresistible for him to be able to even remotely think to hold back. He just loved the sensation and flavor of the ebony hedgehog. Silver then began to suck on Shadows tongue, making Shadow faintly groan in satisfaction. Meanwhile, the azure hedgehog was biting his lower lip watching the two interact as he started to masturbate.

As soon as Silver stopped suckling on Shadows tongue, they both pulled away slightly to take a breath, but not for too long. Just seconds later they went back to kissing normally. Silver then took this as his chance to suckle now on Shadows bottom lip. Shadow enjoyed that his prize was giving in to him so easily, it could possibly by the rebound theory, but hell, it didn't matter, he was getting what he wanted none-the-less. Silver unexpectedly felt something hard near his upper thigh, he knew what it was; what he did to Shadow, and it made the ivory hedgehog blush completely.

Shadow then slightly pulled away so Silver could stop suckling and nibbling on Shadows lip. Shadow then pressed a finger to Silvers lips and tenderly said "Not bad, but I think my mate is getting lonely," He smirked then continued, "You should get undressed so we can have even more fun." Now Shadow pulled away even farther, getting off of the ivory hedgehog who continued to lean against the wall, panting from all the passion he just received from the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow then walked to the bed that his friend was pleasuring himself on. Sonic's eyes have been closed for a couple of minutes as slight sweat beaded down his forehead. The azure hedgehog then felt the bed shift, so he twisted his head and opened his emerald eyes halfway to see the burgundy eyes of his best friend. Shadow then put his hand upon Sonic's, halting the pumping sensation, causing the azure hedgehog to grunt in slight agony from the lack of pleasure. The ebony hedgehog then crawled upon his azure friend, and brought their lips together in a fiery kiss. Sonic moaned vaguely, he always did enjoy how persistent, dominant, and lustful his friend tended to be. Sonic then wrapped his arms around Shadows upper back, above his quills. Sonic moaned again, a bit louder, he definitely, above all, loved the attention Shadow always gave to him and only him.

Shadow broke the kiss, and Sonic's emerald eyes stared up at Shadow's, his eyes already slightly glazed over from the satisfying experience. Not that it was his first with the ebony hedgehog, but he certainly never got bored of it. "Shad—I lo—" Shadow cut off his friend by pressing an index finger to his lips "Shh Sonic." It was then that Shadow became re-aware of his other hand that was still placed on Sonic's neglected erection. Shadow grinned a little before shifting his body lower; while keeping his hand on top of Sonic's. The ebony hedgehog's hand was controlling the others, and Shadow squeezed lightly as he moved his and Sonic's hands up and down his length. Shadow didn't feel the need to pleasure his own erection, because he detested having these kind of things ending so short. Shadow then let go of Sonic's hand, which moved to grip the sheets next to him, and Shadow now had only his rough hand pumping Sonic's shaft.

Sonic arched his back and groaned at Shadows rough touch. "Shad—Npff" was the only word that could pass between Sonic's growing moans and groans that his friend was causing him to make. Sonic could feel it in his stomach; his climax was drawing nearer as Shadow sped up his pumping. "Oh! Shadow!!" Sonic arched his back even more, ready to let loose in his friends grip, but Shadow knew the look of Sonic face right before an orgasm, and let go of Sonic's shaft, causing the unfortunate hedgehog to instantly whimper at his throbbing member that was almost at its peak. "D—Damn it Shadow! You god damn sadistic bastard!" Shadow just smirked and pinned Sonic's arms above his head, disallowing the azure hedgehog to be able to finish himself off. Shadow then grinned darkly at his friend "Tsk tsk tsk, that is no way to speak to me, you should know that. It'll only make me want to tease you even more." Sonic could only glare at Shadow's statement.

"Now finish yourself off before we start on the other." Shadow said, letting go of Sonic's wrists as he crawled off the bed. Sonic completely forgot all about Silver, but at this moment he truly didn't care, he just wanted to finish his orgasm that Shadow discontinued a while ago.

Silver wasn't aware of anything at this point; still leaning in the same position against the wall, exactly how Shadow had left him. The only difference was that his head was now facing downwards, and his eyes were shut as he pondered what was right and what was wrong. He felt hand abruptly ruffle his fluff that was on his chest. The ivory hedgehog slowly opened his amber eyes and looked up at Shadow's burgundy ones, "H—Hey…" Silver softly stuttered. "Hey Silver, why are you still standing here, clothed and all?" Silver avoided eye contact with the ebony hedgehog, "It's…It's all just too fast…this isn't right…" the ivory hedgehog muttered. But Shadow didn't respond with words, instead, he just pulled Silver off the wall as he eagerly attacked his lips once more. Shadow opened his eyes slightly and peered at Sonic who just finished himself off and was crawling off the bed. Shadow shifted to the side of Silver's mouth and started another tongue wrestle. Shadow put his hand out to Sonic, bringing him in to join the kiss. Silver forced his eyes to stay closed as he now felt Sonic's body heat alongside Shadow's; as well as his tongue joining the kiss.

The three of them frenched together for a little, but after a couple of minutes Shadow broke out of the kiss and swiftly circled around Silver; pressing his body against the ivory hedgehog's back. Silver was now sandwiched between the two shameless hedgehogs. Sonic's and Silver's french kiss was much sweeter and less forceful than Shadow's, seeing as neither of the two tried to gain dominance, their tongues just swirled and played with each other. Sonic definitely was the gentler male, compared to Shadow.

During their kiss, Sonic was delicately drawing circle's on Silver's chest, twirling the soft white tuft of fur that was placed their, it reminded him of Shadow's, but there was more of it. Sonic loved how the two were so soft; how they both had chest fluff.

Just as Silver forgot about Shadow's existence behind him, the ebony hedgehog placed his hands on Silver's hips, pulling his body as close as possible. Shadow then lightly licked the side of Silver's neck, pulled back and pressed his lips together, and blew cool air on the wet area. This caused Silver to shudder slightly as his fur on his neck and back arose. Then Shadow hastily bit into Silver's neck, where he previously licked; Silver yelped, pulling away from Sonic's and his kiss. Shadow just rubbed Silvers hips gently, soothing Silver enough to carry on his kiss with the azure hedgehog. Now Shadow began to suckle where he bit Silver, making the ivory hedgehog moan softly in between moments of his continuous kiss with Sonic.

Shadow managed to create a little hickey underneath Silver's neck fur, before he noticed he still had his prior erection. And at that moment, he grabbed Silver's clothing and somehow ripped it all off. Stopping the kiss, Silver was now wide eyed and blushing intensely. He kneeled down, wrapping his arms around his legs, covering everything that psychically made him a male. "Aww, still so shy! What ever should we do Shadow?" Sonic's voice chirped rather teasingly, than actually being genuine. Shadow just smirked and got down on his knees, still behind the uncomfortable other. Once at the floor, he crawled over to the front of the ivory hedgehog, and pushed him to a position where he was laying with his back to the floor, incapable of covering his manhood. "N—No! Please! I—I can't…Please don't look…down there…" Silver said as his cheeks flushed as red as they could possibly get as he watched the ebony hedgehog crawl on top of him. Sonic then spoke in the same teasing tone of voice as he did before, "Aww!!! He's just embarrassed of being naked! How cute!" the azure hedgehog giggled. Shadow grinned at Sonic's words, and bent his head downward to look at Silver's shaft; Shadow figured the ivory hedgehog was ashamed of being only six inches, considering Sonic was eight and Shadow was nine.

Shadow smiled sympathetically and looked back into Silver's amber eyes and placed his hand delicately on the hedgehog's flushed cheeks; rubbing them softly, trying to comfort to other. Sonic cocked an imaginary eyebrow at the sight and giggled "Sympathy? For his feelings? Didn't think I'd see that side of you with some one other than me." He azure hedgehog wasn't jealous he just found it a little bit strange. Shadow just rolled his eyes, "Well common Sonic, he is self-conscious of his size." The ebony hedgehog was still staring into the eyes of the sulking other. "Yeah yeah I figured that Shadow, but," Sonic bent down sideways to see for himself then continued "It's not even that small, he's still pretty average." Silver then finally spoke again, well mumbled, "Not really…Not compared to you guys…" Shadow just scoffed and started to crawl downwards. As soon as Silver realized what Shadow was heading for, he shot up his head and quickly stuttered, "N—No! Don't!" Sonic then speedily kneeled behind Silver, and pressed the ivory hedgehogs back against his peach furred chest. Sonic held him firmly and tried to calm him so Shadow could proceed.

Sonic was now massaging Silver's side's, helping Silver's to stop being so nervous, but he still clearly didn't want Shadow to continue, so Sonic made sure his grip was more than firm, as he massaged, so Silver couldn't pull away. Silver was wide eyed as he watched the ebony hedgehog finally get his head near his manhood, which unintentionally was erect. Shadow then shot his burgundy eyes up to meet Silver's as he took the ivory hedgehog's length into one of his rough hands. He started to pump Silver slowly, still watching Silver's face to see his reaction. The ivory hedgehog's face confirmed that he was getting comfortable with what was happening. Shadow then moved his head closer and licked the length of Silver's manhood, from base to tip. Silver bit his lower lip as his hips slightly jerked upwards as Shadow tasted him. Sonic now made sure he was holding Silver up balanced enough to he wouldn't fall backwards.

Shadow then grasped Silver a little rougher as he licked once again, but now focusing on the tip. The ebony hedgehog still kept his eyes locked on Silver's, whose eyes were now glossed over and his breathing was slightly irregular. Silver could feel a strange sensation growing in the pit of his stomach. Shadow then moved his eyes to meet Sonic's, and without words the two apparently understood each other without a single word; Sonic nodded his head softly to confirm Shadow's unspoken plan.

Right then, Shadow took Silver's length into his mouth, and just then, Silver thrust his hips up again and threw his head back on Sonic's shoulder. The force of the ivory hedgehog almost knocked Sonic back, but his grip helped to prevent it. Shadow took as much of Silver as he could, and lightly sucked as the ivory hedgehog shut his eyes and panted noisily, still with his head placed upon Sonic's shoulder. Silver forced his eyes as open as much they would allow; he saw the ebony hedgehog's head start to bob as he sucked and tasted Silver's shaft. Sonic was now kissing Silver's exposed neck as Shadow continued to leave Silver in complete bliss.

Silvers breathing got exceptionally heavy as he tried to restrain his moans. Suddenly the bizarre feeling in his stomach grew increasingly fast, and he felt like he was going to explode. Shadow, still keeping his eyes fixed on Silver, saw that the ivory hedgehog was just at the point of having an orgasm. So Shadow, being his, as Sonic put it, sadistic self, pulled off of Silver's member. Right as the poor ivory hedgehog lost the sensation of Shadow on him, he grunted and shot his head up off of Sonic's shoulder to see why. Sonic just chuckled at Silver's reaction, because he knew that that was what Shadow enjoyed the most, seeing them squirm and want him even more. Sonic knew how much it sucked to be almost there and have someone ruin it just for kicks; but he did take pleasure in watching it happen to others. Silver was way to embarrassed and timid to beg Shadow to continue, though he wishes he would; so the ivory hedgehog just sat there whimpering silently.

Sonic then got up and pulled Silver's arm to help him stand up as well. But Silver's knees were too weak at the moment, so Sonic had to wrap his arm around Silver's waist to prevent him from falling. The azure hedgehog turned his head towards the bed to see Shadow was already lying on his back on top of it. Sonic then guided Silver to the bed and whispered to Shadow once he got there, "Your not even gonna prepare him?" Shadow just smirked and looked at Sonic with a you-should-know-me-by-now look, then replied in a whisper as well, "Since when have I ever been that nice?" Sonic opened his mouth to speak, then realized Shadow was right, so he closed his mouth and helped Silver on to the bed. Silver was too dazed to even notice that Sonic and Shadow were whispering a few seconds ago. It was a bit hard for Sonic to get him on the bed, since he wouldn't move much on his own from all of his embarrassment. So Shadow sat up and pulled Silver above his lap, holding up his body by his waist. Shadow made sure that Silver's opening was placed right above his length. Silver then shot his open and looked at the ebony hedgehog as he realized just what was about to happen next.

Shadow didn't give Silver a chance to oppose his actions, so he then quickly and harshly lowered the other hedgehog onto all of him. Silver yelped from the dry pain of Shadow stretching him. Tears formed in Silver's amber eyes; he couldn't stand the pain all of this caused him. The ivory hedgehog then laid his forehead on Shadow's shoulder, and his hands fisted on the ebony hedgehog's white chest fur. Shadow paused a minute, feeling a thick liquid substance run faintly down his thigh. Sonic noticed it as well and whispered to Shadow "Dude, he is bleeding." And Shadow shot his eyes to Sonic and replied, "No shit you idiot." Then Sonic just rolled his eyes and grinned as he watched. Shadow, with his firm grasp on Silver's hips, brought him up to where the tip of his shaft was the only thing inside the other, and he then quickly lowered him again. Silver grunted and his bottom lip yet again, but this time to the point where his teeth cut through and blood trickled down his chin and on to Shadow's shoulder. Sonic noticed this as well and giggled loudly, "Silv, you're going to bleed yourself to death." Silver somewhat moved his head up to face Sonic, whom then bent over and licked the blood off Shadow's shoulder, following the trail to Silver's chin, then he kissed Silver, suckling on his bleeding lower lip. Shadow continued to raise and lower Silver on him, and after a few more times, the ivory hedgehog's pain subsided and pleasure started to fill him. The ebony hedgehog's pace quickened, and Silver, pulling his lip back from Sonic, threw his head back and moaned even louder than earlier. Shadow however, had way better self-control, allowing him to easily hold in his moans.

Sonic then became impatient as he watched the two getting pleasured; so he went behind Silver and put his head over his shoulder, allowing him to kiss his ebony friend. Shadow was now prevented from being able to move Silver as he kissed his friend, so he ended the kiss as quickly as it started. But Sonic refused to be left out; he pushed forward to where Shadow was laying on his back and Silver was lying on top of the ebony hedgehog. The irritated Shadow then looked over Silver's shoulder to try and figure out what Sonic was doing. The azure hedgehog ignored the ebony hedgehogs defiant stare as he then placed himself in front of Silver's already filled opening. Suddenly Sonic then forced himself inside. Silver screamed in anguish from this new and worse pain; he clutched on to Shadow's shoulders as he started to sob.

Sonic's hands were now on Silver's hips and Shadow's were on his waist. This helped Sonic to start his ruthless pumping into the ivory hedgehog. Every time Sonic pulled out, it pulled Shadow out as well, same goes for when he pushed in. This means, that Sonic was now in control of everything, and he didn't wait for Silver to settle either. He quickened his speed without even noticing how much more this was making Silver bleed. Silver dug his nails into Shadow's shoulders, cutting into the ebony hedgehog slightly. Shadow enjoyed this type of pain that Silver was now inflicting on him.

Sonic, and Shadow, then managed to reach a spot in Silver that made him completely forget his intense pain, and his moan echoed in the closed room. Shadow then pulled Silver into a kiss, licking his wounded lip before forcefully attacking his tongue. Sonic focused on hitting that spot harder now as he pumped him and Shadow inside the other. Silver was now groaning and panting within Shadow's mouth as they to some extent kissed.

Shadow and Sonic felt the other's insides tense up again as Silver without any expectation or warning, threw his head back and gasped loudly as he climaxed all over Shadow's black stomach fur. Not a second later, Sonic moaned and arched his back as he orgasmed deep within Silver. The feeling of Silver's insides tensing and Sonic's warm liquid flowing within, caused Shadow to unwillingly climax as well. All this pleasure was too much for the ivory hedgehog, so his body shook almost violently as he fell back to Shadow's chest, getting his sticky mess stuck between his and Shadow's stomachs. Sonic then pulled himself and Shadow out of Silver's blood and sperm filled hole.

Sonic then rolled to the side of them, lying on his back alongside Shadow. The azure and ivory hedgehog were panting as the ebony one just breathed heavily and deeply, trying to control himself. Shadow then softly rubbed Silver's back and turned slightly to smile at Sonic, "Told you that him being straight wouldn't stop me." Sonic's edges of his lips just went up into a smirk as a response.

* * *

_**Satyriasis:**_

**_a.) Excessive, often uncontrollable sexual desire in and behavior by a man._**

**_b.) Immoderate venereal appetite in the male_**

**_c.) Abnormally intense sexual desire in men_** //--


End file.
